Imaginary Fiend
by mistfur
Summary: A misty, foggy, figure in black, donning a mask and cape stood behind her only son, long, thin gloved covered fingers draped over a thin shoulder possessively. /AU/ Marianna has a growing fear of her son's imaginary friend.


A/N: No idea where this came from. I never thought I would write 'Horror' or anything from Marianna's perspective...Meh. The title I intended to use was 'Imaginary Friend' until I failed at spelling and Friend turned into Fiend.

-5-

Marianna knelt down by her son, the afternoon breeze dancing about and playing with her skirt. It was truly the most beautiful time of year to be out at the Ares villa garden, the leaves just losing their green for more somber colors. Yes, a perfect day.

Her son, inky hair teased by the wind and cheeks lightly flushed, sat in the green grass near her. His chubby toddler hands moving around expressively, his mouth speaking gibberish with relish, eyes sparkling and fixed on a point in space before him.

Nothing was there.

She cocked her head to the side, curiously.

"Who is it, that you are talking to, dear?" Her voice came out soft and smooth as she questioned the young prince.

"Zero-san! He was asking about you, mother." His purple eyes turned to look up at her, lip spread out in a large grin. She smiled back, attempting to hid her mild confusion at the sudden development of an imaginary friend and the use of a Japaneses honorific. Now where had her boy learned that?

"Ahh, okay dear, you tell Zero-san good bye. We need to go get your sister from her nap now." She rested her hand on her son's head briefly, before standing up.

A look of sorrow crossed the black-haired boys face as he whispered a good bye to the air, swiftly making a small bow and then went tottering after his mother. Marianna took hold of the child's hand, staring straight ahead, ignoring the chill crawling up her back.

-4-

Sometimes Marianna worried about her eldest child. He still had that imaginary friend and she could not tell why it bothered her so.

There would be days when the five year old boy became insistent that a spot be left open at the dinner table for 'Zero-San.' Then there would be days where every empty seat in the house was filled with a doll of Nunnally's or another sort of toy. "To keep out Zero-san," Lelouch would say, hands balled into fists, his tone as though he had been in a fight and lost.

Occasionally days would come where Marianna found she could push away her concern and ask about this imaginary man.

"So, dear, what does your friend look like?"

"Dear, is this friend of your nice?"

"This friend of yours, is he always around, darling?"

The child's narrow shoulders would shrug.

"I don't know, he wears a mask and cape."

"Sometimes."

"Yes."

They were simple answers and the only answers she ever got from the boy. All she could do was nod her head.

Marianna truly felt the worry twist at her heart one evenings as she set her son to bed.

She sat on his bed, lightly petting his head. The plush blankets pulled under his small chin, a short story had been told, and a good-night kiss was soon to be administered. His delicate, pale hand quivered a bit as the grip the edge of the blanket.

"Mother?" His voice was meek and his eyes big.

"Yes, my dearest?" She hovered over him eyebrows knitted.

His purple-hue eyes searched the room desperately.

"I'm-I'm scared." He shrunk down in his bed and the sheets rose over his chin.

"What of?" Her fingers gently stroked through his silky hair, concern masked with a mildly teasing tone.

"Of Zero-San." The words were spoken so quiet she was forced to lean closer to hear. Her body stiffened and she too made a frantic scan of the room. Nothing. Nothing, but the shadows.

All she could do was force calmness over herself and tell the prince that everything was fine and he was safe. Always safe in her arms.

-3-

It was the Christmas after Lelouch turned eight that Marianna gathered up her two children for a family photo. She brought out festive clothes and dressed them up in a charming and somewhat matching manner. The setting for the picture was the living room of the Ares villa, fireplace directly behind them.

She drew her vibrant red colored skirt up under her legs as she took a seat on the stonework covered platform that stood before the grand fireplace. Nunnally clambered up her mothers lab settling into a position of child-like sophistication. Dutifully, Lelouch stood tall and straight beside them.

Mother and daughter wore fluffy, red dresses, with Lelouch in a shimmering, green suit.

The photographer made swift and minor adjustments to his camera before telling them all to smile. There was a blinding flash as the camera took in the scene. Marianna's smile faltered by a fraction as a vague sense of foreboding coursed through her blood.

When she saw the photo for the first time her skin itched and crawled, she felt violently ill. A feeling of helplessness danced in her head. A misty, foggy, figure in black, donning a mask and cape stood behind her only son, long, thin gloved covered fingers draped over a thin shoulder possessively. She burned the picture.

-2-

Her breath caught. It was silly of her, jumping at every shadow.

Marianna thought she must be going crazy. Seeing things that could not possibly be there. Moving shadows creeping along, cast by unseen things. Hearing things in the quiet. Clicking foot steps and swishing cloths. Feeling things in the stillness. Wisps of wind through her hair. A must smell seemed to float in her nose.

Lelouch almost never talked of 'Zero-san' now. It could be that he saw her discomfort and chose to not say a thing. She could only cross her fingers that Lelouch had forgotten his imaginary 'friend'.

"How is Zero-san, Lu?" She asked as casually as possible. Her lip were pressed together and her breath was held.

Couch cushions made soft noises as her son shifted on them, distancing himself from her and where she too, sat on the couch. The wind from the open window in her room caught the curtains, smacking them unpleasantly against the things near.

Beautiful amethyst eyes darkened.

"Fine, all fine, mother." The words were steel and cut off any further discussion.

If Marianna tightened the grip she had one her knees no one knew. Dread slunk into every spot of her heart.

-1-

Marianna could not place the last time such _fear_ griped at her breast or snapped in her ears. Lelouch had not been in his bed when she checked, and now...

Any noise echoed in the huge chamber of a entry way that never before had made her so claustrophobic. The light of a half-moon poured in through giant bay windows, but barely made a dent in the shadows of the hall . Chilly night air seeping in every crack.

Her son, her beloved son, stood at the foot of the elegant, sweeping stairs. His high ten year old voice filled the air. His back turned from her presence on the stairs. The cold darkness pawed at Marianna in greed. Her vision, impaired by the black clock of night, scarcely made out the other. The man who stood by one of the columns that dominating the room. The man who was adorned in a dark suit hidden partially by a cape, all expression hidden by his mask.

Still, Lelouch had not noticed her and neither did _this_ man.

Her son continued a one sided conversation, his tone twisting with fear, anger, and hate. Zero-_san_ gave not a word in response.

"Damn it! Say something!" Marianna fled down the stairs to her son, her words loud.

Zero's head moved and eyes pricked at her from behind a mask. Goosebumps jumped up on her arms.

From behind Lelouch was swept into his mothers embrace. Zero's boots made a harsh sound against the flooring, one, two, three steps. _This man stretched_ out his hand to Lelouch invitingly.

Marianna failed in the suppression of a shiver.

"Stay away! Stay away from my SON!"

She hiccuped and wondered when her face had dampened and her eyes had started to sting.

Forcefully she turned Lelouch towards her, firm hand on his head keeping him with his face in the folds of her skirt. He griped at his mothers dress. Her unoccupied hand moved to the concealed gun on her person.

"No! Mom!"

If she could see _that face_ under _that mask_ she was sure a smirk was on _this man's_ lips. He brought out his own gun, directing it at her.

Her hand shook violently as she took aim. There was a bang as her trigger finger pulled back.

Zero moved far to fast for a human, a second shot echoed.

Blood spread an eery warmth across her chest. A deep voice resounded in her head.

"He is Mine."


End file.
